Birthday Bliss
by LuciaSkyRaine
Summary: "I swear eighty-five percent of my friends have hit their heads and have become complete lunatics. I can't even do this anymore, good lord. – Celestia Ludenberg, the girl who suffered from really stupid, funny things on her birthday. [Kirigiri x Celestia One-shot]


HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CELESTIA LUDENBERG!

A/N: This is practically about friends being complete idiots at a birthday party paired with romance. Hinted Naegi x Sayaka at the end. Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

_"I swear eighty-five percent of my friends have hit their heads and have become complete lunatics. I can't even do this anymore, good lord. – Celestia Ludenberg, the girl who suffered from really stupid, funny things on her birthday. _

* * *

"Maizono-san. Are you sure this will go as planned?" Naegi had asked, unsure.

"Oh, Naegi-kun! Of course it will work! After all, I planned all of this last week and everyone agreed to do it, and plus I have gotten Kirigiri to co-operate in our gift collaboration for Celes-san!" chirped the idol, gently smacking the brunette on the head with her hand.

"Oh? Must be some impressive gift to get Kirigiri-san to co-operate…as well as everyone else to agree…"

Maizono giggled, "Let's just say that not only I can read minds, but I can read hearts. Match-making you can say."

"W-What?!"

"I'm just kidding! I just have good intuition and observational skills when it comes to emotions and interaction. Also good persuasion abilities."

"R-Right…"

"You're the last one I had to tell, and you can say…what my plan was this…"

Naegi listened to Maizono, eyes widened, and he smiled, understanding why everyone else had agreed.

It was Celes' birthday today. The twenty-third day of November, thankfully on a Saturday. Celes had slept later than usual, and she was cozy and snuggled up, until the sound of her doorbell ringing had forced her awake. She grabbed the door to find Junko Enoshima in front of her.

"Good morning and happy birthday!" chirped the pink colored, pigtailed girl, "Birthday girl is gonna hang out with me today, and you aren't going to say no!"

Celes groaned loudly and let Junko in who flopped onto her couch in the living room. "I'll wait for you to get ready, it's going to be a big day, if you know what I mean!" Junko winked, cackling deviously.

Rolling her scarlet eyes, she waved Junko off as she headed to her bathroom to prepare for the day. It was 10:15 when Junko had interrupted her rest. She wasn't prepared for what her friend had in mind, and she knew well enough things will escalate when it came to her.

Junko downstairs had sat up and opened the door in to whistle as quietly as she could to signal it was safe. "Mukuro-onee-chan! It's safe to come in!" she murmured outside of the door, peeping from it.

Mukuro had been hiding behind the house next door, and she had snuck in, quietly as possible. "I can't believe Maizono-san asked for us to do this. Even if I agreed to, but still this is ridiculous…" she whispered, "Now, the question is, how am I going to put my shoes away without Celestia knowing that someone else is in here?"

Junko cracked a smiled as she took her sister's boots and stuffed it in the shoe rack closet next to the outside door. "I hear from Yamada that she organizes her shoes in terms of her most used and favorites. I stuffed it at the bottom corner behind her heels. Feel free to take them out when she and I are out. All of you nuggets have three hours, maybe four if I can squeeze enough out of stalling for you to set up the place."

Mukuro nodded, "Alright, dear sister. It's a tough world out there, and seeing you have Celestia Ludenberg with you for that time, I wish you luck on terms of stalling her enough. The world isn't nice like us."

"You have been playing too much Call of Duty again haven't you?" Junko teased, "All I see you do is scream on your mic in sheer rage playing with Yamada, Naegi and even Nanami. You sound like a hopeless maniac."

Mukuro allowed herself to be bullied by her younger twin before she was shoved down into Celestia's basement. Celes had arrived down in a casual skirt and a vested top. Junko winked at her, leaning against the basement door and Celes sighed, "Where are we off to, Enoshima-san?"

"We'll see. I'll buy you lunch too when you're hungry. Upupupupu!"

When the two had left, Mukuro had opened the basement door and peeked around before coming out fully. Celestia's house was much bigger than the average house, which was nice. Taking out her phone, she had messaged Maizono that the plan so far was going smoothly.

And soon, very soon, Maizono along with a few others had come into the house with party supplies. They began setting up, and Maizono was the person who made sure everything was right. The rest of the group came in to help finish up. It had been two and a half hours and they knew Celes and Junko would be back anytime soon.

They had barely finished in time to hear Junko's loud laughter and the sound of keys jingling. Everyone hid in their spots and waited until Celestia walked in to where they jumped out from their spots surprising her. Celes stared at Hagakure who fell down her stairs and landed on top of Leon with a loud thud. The others stifled their laughter as Leon furiously pushed Hagakure off of him.

"I would like to say thank you…but I have to ask…how the fuck did all of you get in my house?" asked Celes, staring at her large group of friends who rearranged themselves in front of her.

Junko whistled and Mukuro giggled. Celes glared at Junko before slightly smacking her on the arm, "You let every single one of them in my god damn house?!"

"Upupupupupu! Actually I only let one in, have fun guessing who I let in! ~"

Celes groaned loudly before she sat down. It was going to be a long day, and she knew when her parents came back from the business trip on Monday, they would be gossiping how their daughter became a "social butterfly" due to the pile of gifts that would soon be piled up in the living room.

It all started with casual conversations, where some went into her kitchen to raid her fridge, the others on the ground and on the couches in the living room enjoying the calmness of the house. Kirigiri had sat beside Celes, who slightly blushed. Kirigiri kept her eye on Maizono who winked back in response before she conversed with Naegi and Asahina.

Celes had noticed that she and Kirigiri had the couch all to themselves. It was as if everyone else wanted them to be together for a while. Regardless, they sat together in silence. Kirigiri had moved closer until their arms touched and Celes tensed before relaxing. Celes' heart beat a bit faster, and she quickly got up to the kitchen to get a cup of tea.

She went into her kitchen to find that Leon, Ishimaru, Chihiro and Mondo sitting at her kitchen table with all her ice cube trays. "What the fuck are you doing?" Celes asked dumb folded.

"Ice cube castle!" Chihiro chirped, with a camera in his small hands.

"You're building a fucking castle out of my god damn ice cubes so you can take a picture of it. Why?"

"When there's a party Celes, there's gonna be Facebook tags, Instagram, and Tumblr posts." Leon replied, proud that he had begun the building process.

"I can't fucking believe it. It's my birthday and you suddenly decide to build an ice cube castle in my kitchen. This day out of all days."

"It makes this ice cube castle special. Since it's your birthday, we shall name it Castle Celestia Ludenberg."

"Please don't Kuwata-kun. Please don't, I beg the gods and the devil himself that you don't."

And all she saw was a hundred ice cubes all over her glass table and she walked away, not wanting her tea anymore. She had accidently sat on Kirigiri's lap who jumped up in surprise. How was it an accident? Celestia didn't even know either. All she knew was that four of her friends were building ice castles in her god damn kitchen while one is filming or taking pictures to Facebook spam everyone later on.

That was just the beginning. It soon escalated to where Asahina had bought a ton of donut plushies. And they were being thrown around. It was like dodge ball, only donuts. Lower half of the body, and donuts. Not balls, but donuts. All donuts. Dodge Donut. And Celes thought it couldn't get any crazier. She had got up to go back into the kitchen to attempt to acquire a cup of tea. She ignored the boys who were snickering like little girls gossiping about Supernatural, Doctor Who, and all those other TV shows Celes would hear about in the hallways, still building ice castles which began to melt all over her table and onto themselves. She had set the kettle to let the water boil and walked out to have a donut plushie land on top of her head. Everyone stopped, frozen in their spots, except Kirigiri, who was struggling to get Maizono off of her body, burying her within donut toys.

Celes turned her head at Asahina, robotic-like, eyes piercing her soul, her heart, her mind. Asahina for that one moment regretted what she did, regretted to live for that very moment and faced the wrath of Celestia Ludenberg, who threw the donut plushie from her head with such precision and strength, that it knocked her off her feet. Asahina in result screamed as she fell off of the couch and onto Kirigiri who groaned in sheer agony and despair. Kirigiri then had stopped attempting to escape the wrath of donuts. She also gave up living when Junko and Mukuro pelted themselves and added the weight on poor Kirigiri who groaned again. Laughter filled the room and Celes turned her head to her wall and smashed it gently against it. However, she did secretly smile and giggle quietly to herself.

When the kettle rang, she went back in to prepare her tea, pouring it into her tea cup, looking at the ridiculous creation they had made. She stifled her laughter and took her cup of tea, "Clean up the mess after you're done with my ice cubes."

The boys gave her the a-okay signal and continued their fun. Celestia had practically walked into a battlefield then. Everyone except Kirigiri and Togami, were hiding behind things, throwing donut plushies. Togami and Kirigiri were sitting on the couches not caring what was happening. Celes had no idea how she did it, but she managed to walk through the entire battlefied and sat beside Kirigiri, sipping her tea, without being hit once. Kirigiri had let her body collapse onto Celes' lap, snuggling up against her. Celes took quivering sips after that, both her hands trembling, causing the slight sound of clattering from the glassware. Though the game of Dodge Donut didn't end. At least for a while. Celes had no idea how the hell Asahina acquired the amount of toys. A donut landed on Kirigiri's face who didn't even move to remove it.

The game intensified, and the sound of slapping could be heard from how vicious the game got. Celes had her eyes closed as she sipped her tea, donuts flying everywhere, many hitting her in the head, face, arms, and chest, practically almost everywhere. A small pile of donuts piled up on Kirigiri, and few of the friends had approached them to take the plushies to continue the game. Togami sat unphased either, sipping a juicebox as a donut knocked his glasses off of his face, which landed beside him unscathed. A donut somehow went up Kirigiri's skirt. She didn't move, nor flinch, just laying her head on Celes, snuggling up.

"And I'm not going to go bother with that one…" Asahina commented, nervously laughing.

Chuckles and loud laughter was heard throughout the room, and Kirigiri still had not given a fuck about a toy that had viciously collided into her crotch. Togami had not given any fucks either when donuts began targeting him, one end up colliding into his crotch as well. Celes had placed her cup of tea on the table to watch it tip over from a donut. Her eyes carried the grief of the tipped cup, placing it back onto the plate before grabbing the donut from Kirigiri's skirt, winging it at someone. Kirigiri's eyes opened, shocked from the sudden touch at her thigh, and she turned her head into Celes, concealing the red that rose on her cheeks.

Maizono clicked her tongue in amusement, who witnessed the scenario before she piled up the donuts in front of her. Mondo, Leon, Chihiro and Ishimaru came out of the kitchen, practically drenched from the ice that had melted.

"What the hell were you guys doing in the kitchen for some long? Swimming in the sink?" Togami commented, picking up his glasses and putting them on.

"We were building ice castles with ice cubes." Leon answered, giving a thumbs up, "Chihiro got some videos and photos of it!"

"You missed a war zone dealing with donut plushies," Kirigiri muttered, rolling over onto her side, facing the group and living room.

"Dang it!" Leon exclaimed.

The next odd thing that had happened was another donut plushie game dealing with Mondo's hair. He was forced to lie down, staring up the ceiling as everyone took turns throwing the donuts, hoping the hole had latched onto his hair. It was a calmer game, but it had more laughter in it then the taunting, smashing and yelling from the previous one. Mondo had been completely buried after the game.

Asahina had packed her toys back into their bag before putting it away next the bags owned by the others. Two hours had passed and the group took a short break, grabbing some juice boxes and snacks that Maizono had packed for the day. Celes had ran her hand through Kirigiri's hair, feeling the soft, silky feeling of it, to have Kirigiri squirm slightly and nuzzle her legs.

"Oi, Ogre! How many of us can you carry all at once?" Asked Hagakure.

Sakura shrugged.

"I dare you to see how many of us you can pick up."

That happened. Fuwaka, Togami, Celes and Kirigiri wanted no part of it, and all four watched in amusement as Sakura had many people pile up. It got weirder then. After thirty minutes of struggle, and another thirty minutes of literal "what the hell is going on," they ended up forming a pyramid. A lop-sided pyramid that even cheerleaders would be jealous of. Chihiro was snapping pictures from all perspectives possible, and had thrown the camera at Kirigiri who took the picture from the full-front view. And Celes choked on air. Togami grinned and Fuwaka stared fascinated.

Celes had come to the conclusion that all her friends had hit their heads yesterday, or they were just completely insane when it came to celebrations and parties. They all toppled over and formed a pile in front of Sakura, who clapped her hands together and moved her head side to side, cracking her neck. In the next few moments, they were watching a drama. A god damn sad drama.

They were all practically masochists at that very point, crying, sniffling, the trashcan overfilled with tissues, as well as two empty tissue boxes on the ground. Except for the very few like Togami, who didn't necessarily cry, but he had his eyes form tears many times. Kirigiri had held Celes' hand very tightly on her part to prevent from crying, and Celes bawled, hugging Kirigiri tightly, cursing at the heart-wrenching events in the drama. Then there were the few who wailed, like Ishimaru, Chihiro, Leon and Mukuro.

When the drama ended, Chihiro placed his laptop away, and the group sat in silence, pondering what life meant now. They pondered on what was real, what the truth was to all that torture. They never figured it out, and they all agreed on one thing. For that moment, they were infinite.

For god knows what, the next thing that had happened was a pizza delivery where Togami paid for it for the sake of the birthday party. Leon and Mondo had practically fought over the pizza, as if it were a diamond in a rock. The others took a slice and ate it, pleased to have something good after the sad drama. Celes however, didn't want to eat any pizza slices, at least for now. She had went into the kitchen to prepare a proper dinner, to have Togami and Kirigiri invade her fridge and cupboards. Celes offered to cook for them as well, which they both gave their thanks.

"Pizzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" was all that was heard from the living room, "sweet god damn Jesus oh my god. This is like the gift of God right here, oh god sweet, sweet pizzaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"A-ah, Junko-chan! Are you alright?! Snap out of it! Don't go into the light! Junko-chaaaaaaaaaannnnnn!" Mukuro's voice wailed, worried about her sister's mental state over the pizza Maizono had ordered when she went had went into the basement to grab tissue boxes during the drama.

"Ikusaba-san. She'll be okay," Naegi's voice was heard.

"Makoto fucking Naegi. Do you have any idea how crazy my sister gets when she consumes pizza?! Especially at a rate equivalent to a vacuum cleaner?!"

The group outside had fell silent before Junko screeched in pure bliss about pizza. Then laughter was heard as well as Mukuro's wailing. Dinner had been a nice break, conversations had begun, and all of them bonded together a bit more. Except Junko was a tad "high" from pizza. Pepperoni pizza to be exact.

Chihiro had been taking pictures of everything and when he took a picture of Celes' couch, she had questioned him. "It's all because I'll be posting these on Facebook and spread the word of your birthday party!" he had said, smiling brightly.

There was the sound of the doorbell, and Celes opened the door to reveal a delivery of a huge cake. A wedding cake disguised as a birthday cake. She stared at it to have Togami gently press his hand against her face, pushing her away from the door. "No tears. Only dreams," he had said, as he told the delivery man to place the cake he ordered for Celes on the living room table.

"Togami-kun. That is a god damn motherfucking wedding cake," Celes had said, her finger that carried the spiky ring pointing at the food product, "I'm not getting married."

Togami shook his head, "It is your birthday cake Celestia. I have ordered it, custom-made for your day."

"Togami. It is a wedding cake-"

"Actually it says happy birthday Celestia Yasuhiro on the first layer, Taeko Ludenberg on the second, Taeko Yasuhiro on the third and Celestia Ludenberg on the fourth." Naegi interrupted, examining the cake.

"Byakura fucking Togami. You son of a bitch."

Togami grinned, putting shade covers on his glasses to walk away waving his hand at Celes. For that moment, Celes wasn't sure how to react. Happy, or just plain angry. Maybe both. Yes, both is what she felt, but she had other things to worry, such as where the hell she'll be storing the cake. It didn't help the others were trying very hard to not burst into laughter at Togami's said "trollery."

Celes had accepted her fate that she had a four layered cake with different combinations of her two names. She will never hear the end of it thanks to Chihiro taking a picture of the cake with the names on it. It didn't even help to know that she had at least twenty candles to blow out.

Kirigiri had been chased around by Naegi who had a cat tail in his hand. She was caught and had a hand slap her tailbone. "Pin the tail on the Kirigiri-san!" he had declared.

Kirigiri bent down to pick her phone that had been dropped from being chased around, the tail still being placed properly. Celes gawked at the very sight and quickly excused herself to sort out her emotions. She remained in the bathroom staring down at her sink, taking deep breaths, blushing rapidly.

Meanwhile while Celes was by herself in her bathroom, Sakura had pulled out the large box that was stuffed in the basement for the collaborated birthday gift. Asahina and Leon stood near the bathroom, on guard for Celes. Maizono had instructed to both of them if that Celes came out, they would have to create a response that will signal a red flag. Chihiro had grabbed out the small remote switch that was part of the big gift. The others had made sure the contents in the box were nice enough.

Kirigiri had went into the kitchen to change a new pair of clothes. She had put on a maid dress, and went out to ask for Junko who grinned and helped tie the bows and ribbons together. Junko placed the headpiece on Kirigiri, tilting her head back and forth to see if anything else needed to be done. She had given her thumbs up before carrying her bridal style to have thrown her into the box.

"Enoshima-san!" Maizono hissed, "That wasn't nice at all!"

Junko grinned, "We had soft bedding for Kirigiri anyway. She ain't gonna die from a throw from me~"

The lid of the box closed, leaving Kirigiri in complete darkness. She had remained on her side, getting comfortable. She could feel the box being picked up and ruffled around. The sound of paper ripping was heard, and Kirigiri had identified it as wrapping paper. For the entire day, she had forced herself to be brave and the one to take the first step. She had disbelieved what Sayaka Maizono had said about Celes having feelings about her. Truth is, she did so too. Maizono convinced her and wanted to prove to her it was real. Kirigiri had taken the gamble, and her situation came to be the one she was in right now. In a box, in a maid outfit with her present in hand as well.

Celes had walked out of her bathroom back to her original composure to see Asahina and Leon flailing about. She raised an eyebrow at them before shaking her head, reminding herself that her friends today were complete lunatics in one way or another.

"Celes-san!" Maizono answered, taking her hand, "Let's open your presents now shall we?"

Shrugging in response, she was put in front of a large pile of gifts, and at the corner of her eye she witnessed Sakura bring in the large box that had been barely wrapped in time into the room, placing it down gently.

"Where's Kirigiri-san?" Celes had asked, looking around the room.

"She had to run back to her house to get your gift for you. She forgot that she left it in her room," lied Naegi.

"I see," replied Celes, sadness in her tone.

Celes wanted Kirigiri to be by her side during her special moment of receiving, but sighed as she began with the smaller presents. Ripping was heard and she unraveled one, revealing books about vampires.

"H-h-happy birthday Celes-san," Fuwaka studdered, "I hope you like what I got you."

She nodded, "I love vampires and these books will be a good read. Thank you very much."

Celes grabbed another gift, and unwrapped it to reveal a brand new laptop as well as a 3DS. She looked at Chihiro who clapped his hands together, "Happy birthday! I remember you telling me that your old laptop is breaking down. So I bought you a new one! I also bought you a 3DS because you seem like the type to enjoy gaming."

Celes gave her thanks once again. There were many gifts to unravel. Sakura had given her a few limited edition deck of cards with designs that suited her quite well for her use and for her collection, Sayaka had given her music cds for some of her favorite bands, as well as a dress she wanted. Ishimaru had bought her two video games for her 3DS, which she was told that he had collaborated with Chihiro in choosing a gift for her. Those two games being Castlevania and Pokemon X.

Togami's gift for her was a stack of money and a dress, Asahina had given her adorable plushies as well as one of her donut ones, and Naegi had given her a rose whip, which she had no idea why he would decide to even buy a whip for her in the first place. He had also bought her some new ties, which she liked, except for the really flashy rainbow tie that was at the bottom of the pile.

Hagakure had bought her some fortune-telling, horoscope decorations. He had bought her a Scorpio and a Sagittarius decoration. He had said that he wasn't unsure which one she belonged to and had bought both because she had fit into the term "cusp" for horoscopes.

Junko had shoved her gift in front of Celes next and winked at her. Celes unraveled the contents to find that Junko had bought her…a hand bra that was literally hands and a thong. She stared cold and hard into Junko's eyes, the disappointment and dishonor from her scarlet ones dominant.

"Upupupupupupupu! Happy birthday Taeko Yasuhiro! I'm sure you'll put lovely use for this~"

"Junko, you fucking embarrassing piece of a god damn eggtart."

Junko had burst into laughter with everyone else, and Mukuro had joined along before placing her gift in front of her. "Junko had the trick gift. This is the real one with both of ours in it." Mukuro had admitted, easing the gothic girl.

Celes sighed as she opened it, ignoring the laughter from her friends. She revealed a sculpture of a silver rose gun, as well as some clothing. She had quietly thanked the both of them before placing the gift next to the other ones. Yamada had given her an art book on gothic and Victorian styled clothing. Leon had given her a new tea set and Mondo, had showed her outside of the window which revealed a motorcycle with a large ribbon on it.

"Oowada-kun. I can't drive. Nor do I even have a license yet," she commented.

"Well, you can put it in your garage as a trophy!"

Celes remained silent after that, unable to speak. A motorcycle as a trophy, now that was a first for her. She could imagine relatives coming over one day to see a random motorcycle in her house between all the very fashionable, majestic things in her house. She would never hear the end of it.

Then came the final gift. The gift that was said to be a collaboration of everything. Celes wanted to wait for Kirigiri, and was terribly sad she missed the entire session of her ripping paper to shreds. Naegi and Maizono had encouraged her to open it, telling Celes that Kirigiri wouldn't want to be the blame for the wait. Celes had pulled off the ribbon and shredded off the wrapping paper.

"Hey Celes, it seems like you forgot something," Maizono commented, a devious smile on her lips.

Celes had turned around to face Maizono, where Chihiro had activated the switch to send Kirigiri flying out of the box. Kirigiri within the box had prepared the moment Celes had ripped the paper off of the box she was in. Sent out flying, she had flipped gracefully in the air to land in front of Celes, propped on one knee with her gift in her hand, as if to propose to her.

"Happy birthday, Celes," Kirigiri had said, a smile on her lips.

If Celes could die at this very moment, she would have. She had a mini heart attack from the sound of the box to a major heart attack when Kirigiri landed in front of her, propped on her knee in a maid outfit. Her hands trembled as she accepted the gift, and Kirigiri had stood up, helping the poor flustered girl stand up. And Celes had noticed that Kirigiri had a large ribbon tied up on her torso.

"I'm your present as well Celes. In fact, why don't you open me up, Ojou-sama?" cooed Kirigiri, prodding at the bow.

Celes screamed internally, which did end up to be vocal only a tad bit. Maizono giggled, high-fiving Junko that her plan was a success. A trembling reached for the bow, where Kirigiri gently grabbed it and placed it on her chest, where the bow was. Celes had yanked the end of the ribbon, unknotting the entire thing, watching the ribbon fall from Kirigiri. Celes took a deep breath and forced herself to giggle to cover up her nervousness.

She had opened Kirigiri's gift, to reveal a jewelry box. Her eyes widen when she found the contents in it. It was the necklace she had saw one day in the market, the necklace reminding her of Kirigiri. She stared into her eyes before asking, "H-how did you know?"

Kirigiri grinned, "You and I as well as Asahina-san and Maizono-san were on a girl's day out. I had saw the look that you gave when you found this. I decided to buy it for you for your birthday. I say it will look quite elegant on you."

Celes launched herself at Kirigiri, wrapping her arms around her, face buried into her. She didn't mind nor care about the giggles and encouraging whistling from her friends. "The reason why I wanted this, was because it reminded me of you, Kirigiri-san," she confessed, nuzzling her head into her, "I'm proud to say that I have feelings for you."

Kirigiri's eyes widen, and she saw her friends creating motions for her to take it a step. Maizono had a smug look, winking at her to remind her of what she had to do if Celes had confessed to her. Kirigiri nodded once before wrapping her arms around the birthday girl's waist. "Be my girlfriend," Kirigiri had answered, and Celes tensed up.

Celes had looked into Kirigiri's eyes, shocked, her face becoming redder by the second. A large smile formed on the lolita's lips as she stood up on her feet a little to steal a kiss from Kirigiri. "I accept," Celes had answered dreamily, "I accept your request with all my heart."

Kirigiri pressed her lips on Celes' lips before grabbing the necklace and putting it on Celes. There was clapping and the cute little squeals, and both girls had a red hue on their cheeks.

All the gifts were piled in the middle of the living room, Celes had to empty the trashcan with the wrapping paper and ribbons. When she had gotten back, the group had moved the table with her birthday cake and were around it, waiting for her. Chihiro had his laptop on another table. When Maizono had signaled Chihiro to hit the play button, she had gotten up her feet and began singing a karaoke version of the birthday song. Everyone else sang along with her and Maizono had taken both of Celes' hands, who dragged her closer to the group. When the song ended, Togami with a lighter had lit all twenty candles on the cake and Celes groaned in agony. Snickers and giggles were heard.

"Big cake. Lots of candles," Togami had bluntly answered, lighting up the last candle, "The more powerful your birthday wish shall be."

"You could just put one on the top layer you know," she responded.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"You sadistic little son of a gun."

Togami huffed and grinned, and Celes sighed loudly before she had blown out the candles. She had looked at Kirigiri who smiled back gently, and everyone else who clapped their hands together in joy. She had one beautiful wish, and it dealt with all of them.

After the candles were pulled out, Togami had pulled out a butcher knife, to hand it to Celes. Celes glared at him. Who on this world used a butcher knife to cut a cake? She certainly didn't. Togami had sat back down, and Leon had fallen to the ground from laughter. Regardless, Celes had cut the cake in the most psychotic looking way possible and she handed cake to everyone. There were still a lot of cake by the end of it, and some people with cake icing all over them.

Kirigiri had licked up a bit of icing from Celes' cheek when one attempted to smash cake into her face. Celes had fed Kirigiri some of her cake, which she gladly accepted.

"I want to ask this. Who was the one that planned all of this?" asked Celes, putting her empty plate down.

Everyone had looked at Maizono who waved cheekily with a grin like an idiot's. "I did. I hope it was an amazing one for you!"

"It was. Despite the stupidity in this house for past hours, I admit, it's wonderful."

"Good. I didn't do matchmaking for nothing~"

"Y-you paired us up t-together?"

"Why of course! A lot of us know who you like and that turned out to be Kirigiri-san. She liked you too for a while, but both of you were too shy and doubtful to even try and approach each other intimately. So I decided, well, Celes' birthday is coming up next week, why not do her a favor?"

Celes sighed as she smiled, "Smart. I didn't think you had it in you."

Maizono giggled, "Junko had come over to your house this morning to take you out, and her sister was hiding. Junko had let Ikusaba-san in and that allowed us to have access to your day, and yeah. Pretty much how it came to be for your birthday."

"It was a wonderful party, Maizono. Thank you. Though I want to tell you something," Celes murmured, watching as the idol tilted her head curious.

"Your group collaboration on my gift is the best gift I ever had."

Maizono watched as Celes stole another kiss from Kirigiri before nuzzling up to her, the girl in the maid dress wrapping her arms in response. Maizono huffed out proudly, "We all think so too, right guys?"

Murmurs of agreement were heard. Maizono had taken a seat beside Naegi, and watched everyone else enjoy themselves for the night. "It was a gamble we had to take to see if everything went into action," Naegi commented, starting a conversation.

"It was, in a way, but I knew it would all work out in the end."

"Oh? It was difficult to see if Celes would confess tonight and she did. How did you figure that one out?"

Maizono leaned her head on Naegi's shoulder, and giggled, "Because I can read the minds of others and their hearts Naegi-kun."

Naegi chuckled as he leaned his head onto Sayaka's head, their hands interlocking together, "Right."


End file.
